


Do Not Cry

by amanounmei



Category: Flash - Fandom, Green Lantern - Fandom, Justice League
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanounmei/pseuds/amanounmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Jordan comes back to Earth for a much needed shore leave. As his best friend in all the universe tries to help pull himself together, both of them realize something that they hope will lead to a better life for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean Grayson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dean+Grayson).



Harold Jordan missed Earth much more than he would have admitted out loud. So many things went wrong recently. So much pain, death. Everything was crumbling around him and at the end of the day, he was responsible. As leader of the Corps, he had to be responsible. And that was never his forte.

It was almost a miracle that he got some time off. He expected to have to be there 24/7, always present in the headquarters, but once his new protocol officer Kilowog the Enormous understood just how hard all of this was on Hal, he almost tossed him off Mogo himself. Jordan was as wilful as they came and as headstrong as he could be, but even he had his limits. Very few understood that most of the time he struggled to hide his own fears, his worries and his own inadequacies. How often he pretended to be more of a man than he truly was. Kilowog did know that, and had enough sense not to tell even when he tried to do something about it.

Harold Jordan was torn. He missed his family dearly. After recent events, when the universe nearly ended all at once, there were few things he wanted more than to see them. But his little brother Jack had problems of his own and did not need a homeless poor excuse of a commander crashing on his couch. More than that, his kids could not see the pilot in such a state, so broken up and barely smiling. They loved their Uncle Hal so much, they looked up to him; he had no heart to show them any less than the hero they thought he was. And his big sister, Janice? Why, she did not even know about the ring. She was much less supportive than their brother of Hal's career choices when he was young, and they grew apart since then. Afraid of what she would say about his new duties, Hal never mentioned the ring, not once. And now that he lost his job and even his home because of it, there was no way he could explain it to her.

That left pretty much one destination that Hal could head for – Central City. His best friend in all the universe would surely not kick him out? At least not immediately, anyway. Bartholomew Allen – God, how he loved teasing him about that name – was always his voice of reason and the person to pull him back when he went too far ahead. But he was also the person who gave him a spare key and let him keep it even when he was off-world for months at a time.

The last time they spoke was days after Hal was appointed commander by the new Guardians, when he was allowed a few days to sort out his personal affairs on Earth before having to leave for Oa. Barry promised him an evening of a good time, a goodbye party, which ended in an off-world gladiator match to the death and the speedster getting use of his friend's power ring. Good old Barry. Never failed to provide entertainment, even if it was not the one he meant. How long was it since then? Months, probably. Hal was never good at keeping track of Earth's calendar when on another planet, let alone one that can move through space on its own power.

Good thing Jordan still had that spare key. Barry was not home when the Lantern made his way to his apartment, having landed in an inconspicuous alley some distance away and covering the rest on foot to avoid the obvious suspicions.

The apartment hardly changed since he last saw it. Still as need and tidy as only someone moving at supersonic speed could keep it. Everything was still in its place, though Hal could not help but notice a few extra pot plants. The place needed them, he concluded. It looked much more lively with them inside. He made his way into the kitchen and saw how spotless it was, which in itself bordered on a miracle. No one's kitchen could be _this_ clean unless they were Barry Allen.  Fridge? Full to its limits. But of course you had to eat insane amounts if you burnt calories as fast as the owner of this place did, what with the supersonic running speed and all. Surely he would not mind if Hal made himself a small sandwich and a mug of tea.

He took the aforementioned refreshments to the living room,  dropped his jacket onto the back of the couch and sat right in front of the TV, but did not turn it on. He just sat there, eating slowly, and thinking. About Barry. He had been thinking about his best friend a lot recently, after all that happened in deep space. He though what Barry could be doing at that time, oblivious to the looming threats. About what he would do in all those situations.

About how he would handle the painful truth about the emotional spectrum.

And he thought about him still, and the more he thought the more he wished Barry could be there with him that very moment.  His ring chose him on courage, and courage was never about not having fear, merely about not letting that fear get the better of him. At that time Hal was afraid, of many things, and he felt like only  the speedster could help him fight that.

Tears came to his eyes. He hated when he did that to himself. Think too much and you end up hurting all over. He got up rather quickly and headed to one of Barry's closets, the one where he kept all the blankets and pillows. Grabbing one of each, he came back to the couch and laid down, covering himself securely.  It would be better if he just napped until his friend came home. There was not much for him to do, and he was quite tired after flying all the way here anyway.

And that way he would not cry.

 

Harold Jordan woke up a few hours later to the sound of the door unlocking. He pulled up from the couch slowly, not having slept very well, and his heart sank.

Barry did not change one bit. Still tall, still handsome, with slightly unkempt blond hair and those shining blue eyes. But beside him stood a young woman, probably twenty-seven or so. She was blonde as well, her hair flowing down all the way to her slim waist. In those heels she was a bit taller than Barry, though few would probably notice that over how well her short red dress fit her figure. It did nothing but accent her small, but clearly shapely breasts and firm rear.

And with that image of sex and beauty, Hal's heart broke in two.

“Hal?” Barry managed. “I didn't know you were back--”

“Just dropped in for a moment,” the pilot said and quickly pulled his things off the couch. “I'll clean this up and I'm gone, didn't mean to intrude, sorry--” he blabbered.

“Are you okay...?” his friend asked, but the girl heaved a heavy sigh before any reply could come.

“You never told me you run a homeless shelter,” she said, though her voice did not sound very mocking or rude. It sounded almost like a plain, honest statement, and it only made Jordan shrink into himself. He stuffed the blanket back into the closet and slammed the door to muffle his own whimper, and quickly pretended it was an accident.

“He's a friend,” Barry told her when Hal threw the old worn jacket over himself. “I just didn't expect him to be here right now...”

“Don't worry, I'm not,” Hal said, his voice low and heavy as he tried pushing past them towards the door. “Didn't mean to intrude on your date.”

It was the girl's arm that stopped him from going further, even if she did not exactly touch him. “Don't bother, honey, I'm going home.”

Allen's jaw fell open. “Mary, what--”

She turned on a heel. “Sorry, honey, I'm not interested in a guy whose friends don't even know what water and soap are.” And with that, she simply left, without even slamming the door behind her.

Barry stared at that door dumbfounded at how quickly and for what reason he was just ditched. Sure, not all of his dates were successful, but dumping him because of what friends he had? That had to be some sort of bad joke. Groaning quietly to himself, he turned around, only to see the pilot sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

“... Hal?” he asked, sitting next to him.

“I'm sorry!” the Lantern whimpered. “I didn't mean to ruin it...!”

The scientist did not reply at once. A part of him felt like it was Hal's fault. If he had not shown up so unexpectedly, Mary would not have left-

What the hell was he thinking? She turned out to be a judgemental bitch! Not only that, but here was his best friend in all the world that he had not seen for months,  _alive_ , and he was fussing over a bimbo closing the door in his face? What the hell was wrong with him?

“You didn't ruin it,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm as he continued to scold himself. He just realized just how lonely he must have been if his dating standards got so low. If it was a lay he wanted, he could afford a hooker without the whole fuss of having to find out what a pretentious bitch she is. “She wasn't worth it anyway.”

Hal nodded. Or at least Barry thought he nodded, for his face was still buried in his hands.  He knew how the pilot hated being dependant on other people, and how badly it hurt him to have it pointed out so openly. He did not lose his job – jobs, really – or his apartment because he was lazy or not good enough. No, he lost them because he had greater duties to fulfil. Because he was chosen for the greater good. Because he was better than other people, and so few knew about it.

But there was no way that could have hurt Jordan  _this_ much. There had to be more to it. But since he was not exactly eager to start that conversation, Barry would have to be the one.  With Hal remaining the way he was, he did not see the blond stand up, drop the uncomfortable tux he wore for the date, and head into the kitchen. He only looked up when a quiet metallic clank came from before him, and saw a can of beer and a bowl of crisps on the table.

“... Thanks,” he said, his voice quiet. “You didn't have to.”

“No,” Barry managed a smile. “But you need it, so I did,” he added, popping his beer open to show the other man it really was alright.

Hal opened his and took a sip. It has been a while since he drank proper beer. Korugarian ale was famous for being so weak you hardly tasted the alcohol.

“So,” Allen said, peering at him. “What's gotten you so upset?”

It took a moment before an answer came. “You want me to list it chronologically or alphabetically?” the pilot asked with a heavy sigh, reaching for a crisp right after.

“That bad, huh?” Barry prompted further.

“Kyle's dead.”

That made the blond spit his beverage back into the can. Kyle. Kyle Rayner. He did not know the kid very well, but he heard of him. He was friends with Hal. A Green Lantern, just like him, and from the same planet.

“Jesus, Hal, I'm so sorry-”

The pilot took a healthy gulp of the beer, as if hoping that would stabilize his voice and the emotions that were swelling up in his chest  once more. He really did not want to cry again, he had more than enough of that. “ That's not even the worst part,” he said, not once looking at his friend. He feared that if he did, he really would break into tears.

He continued only when a comforting hand found itself on his shoulder. He choked back whatever else wanted to be said, opting instead for: “The rings are dangerous.”

“I think we knew that already,” Barry said in a soothing tone. Of course they were dangerous. Sinestro was the perfect example as to why and how, but they went so much to Jordan that losing faith in his ring would mean losing himself. The Corps was Hal's life, his universe, he had to believe in it otherwise there would be nothing left for him.

“You don't understand,” the pilot ran a hand through his own hair, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He would probably blame it on the alcohol, but that would not fool his friend. Jordan often looked like that when something had him on the brink of tears. “The emotional spectrum – the light -” he looked down at his hand. “It's not infinite. We're draining it, and when we drain it...”

He trailed off, but he did not need to continue. The scientist understood perfectly what he was getting at, and it made his throat tighten. Surely that could not be true? It sounded so impossible. Hal could not lose the use of his ring to something so... so...

So terrifyingly serious.

“I'm still gonna use it,” the pilot announced to break the silence. That almost brought a smile to Barry's face. Almost. Of course he would not give up something so dear to him, but eventually, if the universe ended, Harold Jordan would be responsible and he knew it.

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” the blond reassured him between one crisp and another. Hal munched down on one as well, biting perhaps a bit too hard. He grimaced as he inevitably hurt a tooth.

The next words came out of Jordan's mouth slowly and even more quietly than before: “We lost the Blue Lanterns. They're dead, save for one, who can't even use his ring anymore. The beacon of greatest hope for this universe lost hope.”

“... Everyone has a crisis, Hal,” Barry said, but he did not sound very confident all of a sudden. He did not have dealings with those Blue Lanterns, but of course he heard about them. When not so depressed, the brunet could hardly shut up about the things he saw and did in outer space, so of course he had to mention those who wielded hope like he wielded will.

If they fell, it was no wonder those around them did as well.

“And on top of it all...” the pilot put the almost empty can down and buried his face in his hands again. “Carol doesn't love me...”

_There we go_ went through Allen's mind before he could stop it. He sensed something like this coming. He was not exactly a psychologist, let alone an agony aunt – though he seemed to be pulling double  duty as one at that moment – he knew that look in his friend's eyes. He had seen him heartbroken before, but it always worked out in the end.

Wait. No, it did not.  Hal and Carol were on and off more times than your standard sitcom couple, she dumping him, he dumping her for various reasons. How long can something like that go on, seriously?  Not to mention she tried to kill him and he  _still_ went back to her. And now he was crying over her again. Can you say toxic?

“... Look, Hal,” Barry started slowly. “I know things seem terrible right now, but you've been through this sort of crap before, right?” He put a hand on his friend's shoulder again. “You always pulled through. Who could pull through this if not you?”

Jordan finally looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot from tears he was shedding into his palms. “I don't know how.”

“But I know that you _will_.”

The scientist of course accented that last word on purpose, wanting to remind the other man what he stood for and what made him strong. Hal almost smiled at that; his lips refused to curl up, but he wiped the tears out of his eyes and no more came, so that was a good start.

“Come on,” Barry smiled. “I'll order pizza and we can watch a movie. There's more beer in the fridge if you want. And tonight you can stay here.”

The pilot simply nodded, glad to be able to sleep in a familiar house, even if it was just on a couch. Mogo provided them fine quarters on his surface, but they could not compare with the feeling of a bed on Earth. Especially if someone else he knew was in that same house as well. Hal no longer felt so alone.

Though he had to admit he could really use a bath and a shave.

 

Harold Jordan slept better than he expected to, considering he was confined to a couch. He tried hard to remember what his dream was about. He kissed someone, that he could remember. Someone very important. He was also pretty sure things went further, because he could vaguely recall hands in his underwear, wet kisses on his chest, the feeling of penis against penis...

Wait.

Back up.

Did he really have a wet dream with a guy? He never fancied one  in his life. Sure, people around him often suspected him of that and often joked about how he was probably in a relationship with this or that bloke, especially back in the Air Force during the time of DADT, when it would have gotten him  discharge d. But he never paid much attention to it. They just wanted to piss him off or mock him.

And then it hit him.

Barry Allen.

He was dreaming about Barry Allen.

 

Harold Jordan spent most of the next day visiting his family, partly to get his mind off that damn dream. First he decided to go to his sister, Janice, because he expected her not to be very happy to see him. And surely enough, she gave him an earful about responsibility, maturity and all those other things Hal never seemed to be very good at. He had to admit she was right on all counts, and his heart stung at the realization that she sounded just like Carol, moments before she broke up with him. He then told his sister about that, leaving of course the parts about it happening right before a great cosmic tragedy and on an alien planet at the edge of Guardian space, and Janice's tone softened a bit. She said everything she had to say, and the rest of the conversation went much better, with her trying to cheer him up with mostly cake.

His brother Jack with his wife Sue were much happier to see Hal at their door. They knew exactly why he has not been seen around for months, and were truly glad to see him alive and in one piece. He got an invitation for dinner and a few beers later with his kid brother, but he did not even get a chance to respond to that. The kids immediately pulled him to the couch and sat on both his sides, demanding that he tell them everything that happened out in space when he was away.  And, with a smile,  Uncle  Hal told them. He exaggerated those bits he knew they would love and left out the most depressing parts. There was no use telling pre-teens about the destruction of Elpis or the death of the only White Lantern this universe  had.

All in all, he came to the Watchtower in a very good mood, glad he had a chance to visit his loved ones. When he was appointed commander of the Corps, whether he liked it or not, half of him expected never to see them again.  And now he had a few days to stay and work with the Justice League just like old times. He could really use a bit of downsizing from interdimensional cosmic menaces to something a bit more terrestrial.

And there he was, back to his old self. He could not keep his mouth shut when he met the Leaguers again. He did not even stick to one particular topic, just chatted about anything that came to mind. This was so much better than the occasional hologram he got to send from Mogo.

On his way towards the gardens where he expected to find Diana, he heard voices. He stopped, only to realize they were coming from behind the metal wall to his left. Of course, it was one of the smaller storage compartments they had spread around the satellite to keep all sorts of things handy. Mostly spare parts.

He listened in, recognizing the first voice as Diana's.

“I understand this has to be difficult for you,” he could make out. The words were muffled and slightly echoing; thank the Oans for his ring's enhancements.

“Yeah, you've no idea,” came the reply, and Hal's heart skipped a beat. Was that Barry?

“There's no other way than to speak to him about it,” Wonder Woman said. Clearly the Flash came to her for some advice, since she was giving it, but on what? Who did he need to talk to, and what about?

“I'm not sure how to bring it up,” he said. “I thought about it, and I thought I need an opportune moment, but there just isn't one when he's never around.”

There was a sound that Jordan thought must have been a sigh. “ That I can't help you with,” she said. “But you have to be honest with yourself. Both of you deserve better than what you have.”

When Barry thanked her Hal snapped back to attention and did his best to look casual, pretending he was just passing by as they left the storage compartment. Of course it did not work at all, if the Flash's exasperated expression was any indication.  The Lantern responded with a goofy grin.

“We gotta talk,” Barry said and simply grabbed his friend's arm to pull him inside.

“Hey!” the pilot protested, but the door closed behind them. “Whatever, fine. You know the walls here are thin, right?”

The scientist rolled his eyes, the expression even more accented by the mask on his face. It drew attention to his eyes. Those brilliant, deep blue eyes...

“Yo, I'm talking to you,” Allen snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face.

Hal cleared his throat. “Sorry, zoned out.”

A shook of the blond's head was his first reply. “Of course you did,” he said, holding back a sigh. “Sometimes I wonder why I still bother with you, and then I remember I love you.”

The Lantern's shoulders sagged a little and his smile faded as he realized that he was being a real douchebag just now. He did not do that intentionally, of course, he just got himself lost in the beauty of the man before him, beauty that he started recognising just earlier that day. But of course he should focus more on what was actually being said-

Wait,  _what_ ?

“Barry, did you just-”

“I did,” the Flash blurted, his face reddening visibly. That must not have been the reaction he expected, as his confidence was visibly waning. The power ring around the Lantern's finger registered faltering willpower in his friend.

“... Sorry, I just,” he tried, not sure where to look for his thoughts or his tongue. Just a day ago this was not even near the realm of possibility for him. Sure, he and Barry have always been very close friends, and yeah, he had that weird dream, but he still had not made out what it really meant. “I was surprised.”

“Forget I said anything,” the scientist said and tried to push past him to the exit, but Hal held his arm out and stopped him.

“I really didn't expect this after I ruined your date...” he said with a small frown. “With a woman, mind you.”

Barry heard himself utter a low, exasperated groan. “There you go, assuming. You only saw me with women so of course I'm not into guys, because that's how it always works.”

The Lantern felt his voice stuck in his throat. “That's not what I--” he managed, but did not get to finish.

“I love you,” the speedster interrupted him. “It's that simple.”

Their eyes met and the brunet's heart hurt him again, physically. There was that stabbing pain in his chest as he saw just how hard it must have been for his friend to confess. How long was he bottling it up inside of him? How many of those dates he had were just for cover, or perhaps just for relief, so that he could get all that stress and tension off himself?

Jordan did not know what to say to that. But he knew he had that dream for a reason.

In response to that confession he moved closer to the Flash and pressed their mouths together. At first there was literally no reaction, so he simply pressed on, forcing those soft lips, and then the impossibly even teeth apart with his tongue. Only then did Barry finally kiss him back, letting Hal invade and explore his mouth. A quiet moan escaped him, and his hands somehow found their way to the other man's arms, grabbing and grasping, looking for even more to hold in a manner almost desperate.

He waited much too long for that. He kept lying to himself, telling his own conscience that he must be mistaking other feelings for affection. He just missed his best friend, he kept repeating, he just wanted to see him again. Maybe that could have passed for a crush – the teenage blind sort of crush, of course. Even with a little bit of physical desire in it. Surely those feelings could not have been true love. It took months of intense soul-searching and heart to heart with Diana for him to finally come to terms with that, to accept that he does, in fact, have romantic feelings for another man. And not just another man, but Hal Jordan, his dearest of all friends, the reckless lady's man hot shot. All this time Barry was quite fine with just being next to that good for nothing pilot. He never, ever glanced down to his nether areas, or recalled all those times he had a chance to glimpse him naked, or anything like that. No, sir. Never. He kept reminding himself that had girlfriends, for Christ's sake, and he very, _very_ much liked their vaginas, thank you very much.

What the hell, Wonder Woman helped him understand that sometimes people find out things about themselves that they would never suspect themselves of. And as the kiss continued and a well toned, muscled body pressed against his, Barry concluded that there was nothing wrong with cocks, either.

They finally parted, gasping softly against each other as Hal did not pull away further than an inch. “Barry...” he whispered.

“I know,” the speedster said, a smile creeping onto his face. Speaking of cocks, huh. There was one he could literally touch at that very moment, pressed into his thigh and separated from him by little more than a piece of special friction-resistant fabric and an energy suit. “I can _feel_ what you're trying to say.”

The Lantern could not help but blush at that. Of course his very obvious erection would be noticed, that was kind of the point of the whole thing, and he still blushed. “Does that mean I can stay a few days with you?”

Barry did not stop himself from laughing out loud. “ _That's_ what you're asking me right now?”

Before half a thought was formed in his mind, Jordan found himself pressed against the nearest wall with a loud, metallic thud. He felt muscles against his own, a leg wrapping itself around his and a shaft just as hard as his own poking at his thigh. Of course that damn scientist used one of the few powers that could overcome a ring to push events in the direction he wanted them to go.

“Of course you can stay,” he said, planting a soft, erotic kiss on the other man's barely covered neck.

“Barry...” Hal tried to protest with what little will he could still find. Who was he trying to kid? He had willpower in abundance, and if he wanted, he could resist the nagging sensation, the longing and the throbbing in his groin. He just did not really want to. He could not even care that the walls were pretty thin and that any Leaguer could hear them at any moment. He wanted that dream to come true.

The Flash did not seem to care either.

The brunet found that his hands were roaming over the speedster's body almost on their own. He barely registered the thoughts that led to them trailing those muscled arms, those well toned abs. Barry was of course nowhere near the build of, say, Batman, what with his legs being his main asset, but he sure had a body worthy of envy. And damn, those legs. The pilot felt them rub against his own as the two struggled to get each other out of the suits.

Well, he struggled to get the Flash out of his. The thing did not appear to have a zipper, or at least he had trouble finding it in the head of passion. His own uniform, however, went off in a flash – figuratively, pun intended, and literally as the light covering him faded. All it took was sliding the ring off his finger.

“Let me,” the blond said, the smile on his face bordering between loving and smug. His quick hands put the green ring into Hal's pocket and instantly undid the slightly worn jeans.

A moan escaped the Lantern as fingers wrapped around his hardened shaft; the hand felt so surprisingly soft, much unlike something he could expect from someone who worked in a lab. But the sensation of skin against his very sensitive parts proved enough to make him stop caring about pretty much anything. Even if someone heard or saw them like that, who cares – let the world know they found heaven.

Allen kissed his neck gently, from side to side, as he continued stroking him. Jordan never expected him to be that slow, much too slow for his liking. He wanted more, so much more, but he pace made it feel so good...

“Get your suit off...” he breathed, face flushed as he looked the other man into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

The hand squeezed him tighter. “Impatient?”

The pilot gasped at that sudden pressure. “You got me so hard... and you... wonder?”

Flash smirked and kissed him once more, this time keeping it somewhat chaste, as if trying to tease the Lantern even more. “And when I take it off?” he asked, his fingers trailing lower from the shaft to brush against the tightened balls.

Hal did not bother holding back the moans. So Barry wanted some dirty talk? He could have it. “I'll drop to my knees,” he managed, his breaths ragged. “I'll suck your hard cock...”

The scientist laughed. “Well! If you put it _that_ way...” he allowed himself a smirk and, in a blur of red and yellow, removed the costume... and a few bits extra. He stood before his lover with his jeans undone and his erection already poking out from the confines of his underwear. True to his word, the brunet knelt at once... and hesitated.

He wanted to do it, of course. He really did not mind, and the member felt very familiar in his gentle grip. It was hardly any different from all those times he relieved himself. Sadly, he never managed to fellate himself, even though he admitted to have tried on several occasions. But he was never agile enough to reach that far, and since the Flash was his first man, he not only had no experience, he had really little idea how it was done.

Then again, he felt many lips on himself, and he knew what he enjoyed most. Judging by the speedster's louder moans, Hal got the sensitive areas right. He could figure it out.

Finally he wrapped his lips around that pink tip, and immediately tasted fluid. It tasted of pretty much nothing, but had a distinct texture that made it impossible to ignore. And that only excited Jordan more, sending a jot of electricity through him and making his shaft twitch. He was sucking cock. He was really sucking cock, and of Barry Allen of all people, and loving every second of it.

With a hand on his head to guide him, he started moving back and forth, taking just a bit more of the throbbing flesh inside. His tongue kept brushing against that special spot right under the tip, and he heard his name gasped out between loud, wanton moans. He must have been doing a better job than he suspected.

As hard as he tried, though, eventually he had to pull away for breath, the shaft glistening with saliva right before him.

“Barry...” he whispered, looking up at the other man.

The blond was grinning. “Nice use of that big mouth of yours...”

When the only answer to that was an awkward blush, the Flash could not hold a chuckle. He helped the Lantern up to his feet and claimed his lips once more, holding him in a close, tight embrace. Their erections inevitably pressed against each other and rubbed like that in chaotic thrusts as both men struggled to please each other even more while maintaining the kiss.

Finally, with a quiet gasp, Hal pulled away. “It'll hurt, won't it?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Barry felt something stab at his heart. Yes, they both realized that in instances like these there was bound to be pain. Neither of them has ever been on the receiving end of anal sex, and with the whole ordeal happening on a whim, they did not exactly have much to work with.

Ah, what the hell was he thinking? They were on a frigging super advanced satellite that even had its own gravity. There was bound to be something there they could use.

“Not necessarily,” he said and in a blur, he was gone. The pilot managed little more than a few deeper breaths, wondering what exactly just happened, before the speedster returned. He was redressed into his special suit, of course, even though the bulge in his crotch was clearly visible. But he was also holding a bottle in his hand. Hal could not really see what the label said, but he could not care. He knew what it was for.

“Turn around,” Allen told him, and Jordan obeyed. He span on a heel to face the metal wall, supporting himself on it. It felt cool against his skin, heated with arousal and anticipation. He felt his own breath come out shallow, ragged and hot. He was about to be taken. He would get a real cock up his ass. All those years he never even considered to be in a situation like this – maybe, once or twice, he found himself wishing he kissed a certain guy, or wondering what it is like to to be sexually attracted to the same gender. But he never thought he would find out, with his closest friend nonetheless. Yet there he was, about to get just that, and wanting it. Even though he expected pain, there was little he wanted more than that at that moment.

A renewed chill reached him as his jeans were pulled lower to expose his rear completely. They eventually slid all the way to his ankles, but he hardly noticed, focusing entirely on the hand that was rubbing his cheek. It felt bare and he loved that sensation.

He heard the bottle being popped open and squeezed, and then a wet, cold finger pressed against his opening. That gentle touch to a place he never considered for that itself sent a shiver down his spine, but the extra coolness only increased the already intense feeling.

Flash sighed. “You're so hot...” he said, gently, carefully pushing his lubed finger into that virgin hole. Virgin. Hal never had anyone – or possibly any _thing_ – in there, and that thought alone made the scientist's heart beat faster. He felt blessed to be allowed such privilege.

The muscles clamped around him tightly, making it difficult for him to move around. He arched the finger slightly, hoping to loosen the passage up a little and earning a low groan.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, holding back the urge to just shove his erection in there. The tightness was really inviting, promising him a quick and intense orgasm, but he could not do that. He could hurt his lover, possibly really seriously, and mentally in addition to physically. He had to endure until the Lantern was ready for him.

“No...” Jordan sighed, spreading his legs a bit more. It felt very different to what he expected. There was no real pleasure, and a little discomfort, but he was not in any pain just yet. Though now he understood why women were often so reluctant.

Flash started moving that finger back and forth very slowly, especially for himself, clearly not entirely sure how it worked. Soon enough he poured a bit more lube onto his lover's rear and carefully pushed a second finger in. The muscles gave in, accompanied by a loud moan, and accepted quite eagerly. The Lantern was stretching easily and Barry hoped he would soon be ready to take a penis, because his own sure demanded that.

Three fingers and not a sign of protest from the brunet. Despite lacking attention, his shaft was still at full attention, throbbing with each thrust into his opening.

Finally the fingers withdrew and something even thicker prodded that stretched hole, wet with even more lubrication. Barry kissed the back of Hal's neck. “Ready?” he whispered.

All he got in response was a raspy “yes”, but he did not need more. Struggling to keep himself composed, he slowly slid his hardness into the other man. A groan escaped him as he was clasped tightly, the feeling intense and so, so divine... Slowly, bit by bit, he slid inside up to the hilt, and earned a quiet hiss in response.

“Sorry...!” he gasped, barely able to keep himself from moving inside that hotness.

Hal exhaled slowly. “No...” he managed. “It's okay...”

“Okay...” the speedster whispered, pulling back about halfway, and thrusting back into his lover. And then again, and again, their groans and whimpers mixing with the slapping noises of skin against skin. Eventually, after a longer while, Hal's muscles relaxed enough to allow for easier movement, and as the pressure finally eased up, Barry let himself go faster.

It took all of his willpower to stop himself from just going all out, because the pace he could reach would surely cause very serious damage. It was ironic in some way, since the man with the most willpower in the universe was the one currently having his ass pounded in that storage compartment.

The Lantern felt the blonde press against his back as he leaned forward, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts and with it, the sensation. It felt even more intense, and since Hal stretched for enough there was no discomfort, so he could focus on the growing pleasure. However, even with such closeness of the man he loved so much and the feeling of a body against his own, he was not sure if it was enough to make him come.

The Flash seemed to realize that as well; he used his new position to reach around the pilot and gently cup his balls in one hand. They were unshaven, but he did not need them any other way. He felt them tighten in his grip and the brunet let out yet another, wanton moan, arching against Barry.

He loved it. He was having sex with another man in a storage compartment, he was being done up the ass, and he loved every moment of it.

“Barry...” he whispered, wanting to show how much he enjoyed it, but found few words.

Not that he could focus on looking for them when the hand moved up from his balls along his demanding shaft. It twitched happily at the attention, and continued as the soft hand moved up and down in rhythm with the scientist's hips. If the breaths against his neck and the louder groans in his ear were any indication, both of them were nearing their limits, too much, too soon...

Barry came first, the intense pleasure shaking his entire frame and forcing him to shove himself deeper and harder into the other man. The tightness squeezed him for as long as he continued to spill his seed inside it, the hotness of the liquid pushing Hal closer and closer to the edge. Finally he released too, around the shaft and into the eager hand, trembling and whimpering as he struggled to keep upright.

He was not sure if he could have done that if not for his lover's supporting embrace. He did not want to be let go, not now, not in an hour, not ever.

But he would have to be. As soft lips caressed the back of his neck his thoughts returned to the cold vacuum that surrounded the satellite. The vast, incredible space that he was sworn to protect. It was his duty, his calling, his _pride_. Being a Green Lantern – let alone the leader of thousands of them – was the single best thing that ever happened to him. But the Corps needed its commander and soon he would have to go back, leave for space once more.

Without Barry Allen.

He would not be alone. He had good, trusted friends among ringslingers, even those of other colours, and he could always call the Watchtower to talk to his Earthbound allies. It hurt to think about it, though. He had no way of knowing when he could next visit his home planet, or if he would come back at all. It he ever got to see his family, the League, or his beloved Flash again.

As they hugged, surrounded by the vacuum of space, Harold Jordan shed a tear.


End file.
